geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
We're Friends!
Lyrics We’re Friends * We're friends! * Thomas: Anywhere I go * Seems like you're gonna go there too * Anything I do * You're always gonna do that too * It doesn't really matter where I may be * I always get this funny feeling that you're following me. * Nia: (spoken) But Thomas! * Nia and Troublesome Trucks: We're friends * (We are friends) * We're friends * (Yes, We are two friends) * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends! * Nia: Anywhere you go * I really wanna go with you * Anything you do * I'll be there to help you too * Let's stick together we are stronger as two * Let's stick together that's what good friends do! * Nia and Troublesome Trucks: We're friends * (We are friends) * We're friends * (Yes, We are two friends) * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends! * Troublesome Trucks: Hey, hey olé * Hey, hey olé * Hey, hey olé * Hey, hey olé * Olé! * Olé! * Olé! * Olé! * Thomas: (spoken) Why do you have to be so nice to everyone? * Nia: (spoken) I'm just saying hello. We’re Friends! Reprise * song We're Friends Reprise starts as Thomas and Nia head off down the line and through a tunnel * Thomas and Nia: We're friends * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends! * scene changes to India where Thomas and Nia are puffing through a yard * Thomas: Anywhere I go * I hope you gonna go there too * Anything I do * Please won't you come and do it too * Nia: It doesn't really matter where we may be * It makes me really happy knowing that you'll be there with me * Thomas and Nia: We're friends * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends! * Indian signalman saw them in a signal box and picked up the telephone to ring. In the office, Sir Topham, Hatt's telephone rings and The Mr Percival, Mr Percival (who had been looking after the railway while Sir Topham Hatt is looking for Thomas) picks it up * Hey, hey, hooray * Hey, hey, hooray * Hey, hey, hooray * Hey, hey, hooray * Hooray, hooray * Mr Percvial: Hello? Yes, it is. Thomas? India? Back to Sodor? Thank you? (laughs) * caught himself in laughing with joy and look around to make sure no one sees this. The scene then changes to Thomas and Nia still singing as they went through Europe * Thomas and Nia: We're friends * We are friends * We're friends * Yes, We are two friends * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends * We are friends * We're friends * Yes, We are two friends * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends! * reached Vicarstown Bridge where Nia saw that Thomas looks sad * Nia: What's wrong, Thomas? * Thomas: On the other side of that bridge is Sodor, Nia. And And when I get there, I'II be home again. But I guess that means that you'II have to go home again too. * Nia: (sighs) That's not so easy for me, Thomas. The shed I used to lived in isn't even there any more. * Thomas: It isn't? * Nia: No, Thomas. I don't really have a home to go back to. * Thomas: You don't? * sadly shakes her head * Thomas: Oh, Nia. I'm so sorry. But that means you can come and stay on Sodor with me. I'm sure Sie Topham Hatt won't mind. He loves having new engines to help out on his railway! (toots) Come on, Nia! Welcome to Sodor! * Nia: I'm coming!! * finale of We're Friends reprise plays as Thomas and Nia approached Knapford station * We're friends * Yes, We are two friends * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends * Thomas: Huh? * engines, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Daisy, Philip, Henry, Edward, Toby, Gordon, Percy, Emily, James, The Thin Controller and a crowd of people have gathered outside of Knapford with a banner saying WELCOME HOME, THOMAS hanging on a signal grate to welcome Thomas home * We are friends * We're friends * Yes, We are two friends * We're friends * We're friends * We're friends! Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2018 Commercials Category:GEICO or Contract your local office Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Songs Category:GEICO Hit Entertainment ADS Category:PBS Kids ADS Category:GEICO Commercials Thomas And Friends Category:GEICO Thomas And Friends ADS